Première fois
by Maria Jack
Summary: post First Class. Erik apprend quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.


Disclaimers : Les personnages, l'univers, tout appartient à Marvel.

Pairings : Plus ou moins du Charles/Erik, mais c'est plutôt de l'amitié profonde.

Commentaire : Pleurer en écrivant une fiction, c'est la honte?

Première fois.

_Pensez vous vraiment que toutes les premières fois sont agréables? _

Erik Lensherr, ou plutôt Magnéto maintenant, sourit pour lui même : il s'était souvenu d'un ancien bunker où il avait passé quelques jours durant son enfance. Un endroit qui paraissait à tout aspects parfait pour servir de quartier général. Il se trouvait au milieu du bâtiment sous terrain, entrain d'inspecter une carte, qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur son nouveau domaine. Il s'interrogeait déjà : où commencer à trouver des alliés? Comment les faire croire à sa cause? Bien sur, il pouvait se montrer bon orateur, excellent même, en se souvenant des discours de propagande qu'il avait entendu tellement de fois. Qu'ils soient mutants ou non, les personnes de la race homo- étaient toujours tellement faciles à convaincre. Comme ces nazis. Une vive douleur atteint son bras gauche, il l'observa. Il eut l'impression que son horrible tatouage allait saigner. Pendant quelques instants, il se souvint de l'homme ignoble et de sa gigantesque aiguille s'approcher de son bras. Il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, quand Raven, enfin Mystique maintenant entra par la trappe au dessus de sa tête.

" Erik...

- Oui? "

Quand il se retourna, il trouva une adolescente blonde, le visage et les yeux boursoufflés par les pleurs. Elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, il dût la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

" Mystique, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Pourquoi es-tu sous cette forme?

C'est Charles !

- Charles?

- Je suis allée le voir et...

- Je t'avais pourtant dit d'éviter !

- Erik, il est ... "

En entendant le mot suivant, le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour du jeune homme. Et je ne parles pas seulement au sens figuré : sa montre s'arrêta. Le bunker entier se mis à trembler, et même à sortir peu à peu du sol. L'inconcevable se produisait. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle s'était trompée. Il devait en avoir le c?ur net. La porte du bunker s'ouvrit sans que personne ne toucha à la poignée. Erik s'empara d'une veste, appela Azazel, et lui ordonna de l'emmener dans la ville la plus proche du manoir des Xavier. Ou plutôt de l'école Xavier.

Après avoir laissé le diable rouge à ses occupations, il s'approcha à pied du parc. Bien sur, il se doutait qu'il n'entrerait pas comme ça, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Par chance, il avait le casque de Shaw sur la tête, Charles ne savait donc surement pour où il se trouvait. Comment entrer maintenant? Charles serait certainement dans sa chambre, au troisième étage. Erik réfléchit. Il portait des bretelles avec des accroches en métal, une ceinture et une montre. En se concentrant, il pouvait le faire. Il ferma les yeux, et peu à peu, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ou plus précisément, il ne semblait plus y avoir de sol du tout. En lévitant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et s'y éleva. Il y aperçut, assis derrière son bureau, son ami. Celui-ci le fixait, étonné. Il ouvrit sans mal la fenêtre, et s'immisça à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha sans un mot du bureau, se retrouva du même côté que Charles.

" Erik qu'est-ce que tu... "

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, tous ce qui contenait un tant soit peu du métal commençait à tourner dans la pièce, même son propre casque. Ils tournaient, et commençaient à se désintégrer.

" Erik, calme toi ! Ordonna Charles avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si énervé?

- Tes jambes.

- Quoi mes jambes? Ah, c'est _la première fois_ que tu me vois... En fauteuil? "

Les objets en lévitation tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Erik lui aussi s'écroula, et

plaça sa tête sur les jambes inutilisables de son ami.

" C'est à cause de la balle à la plage n'est-ce pas?

- Erik...

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Et... Qu'ai-je fais? "

Le polonais laissa échapper ses larmes, la tête toujours appuyé sur les cuisses de Charles. L'impuissance et la culpabilité l'asphyxiait encore plus que ses sanglots. Une lune d'eau tomba sur son visage, Charles pleurait lui aussi.

" Erik, je pourrais plus jamais courir ! "

Sachant que le but de l'américain n'était en aucun cas de le culpabiliser, mais juste de lui faire part de ses peurs, Erik se redressa sur ses genoux, et enlaça Charles, qui déversa ses doutes sur l'épaule de son ami. Son plus proche ami. Son meilleur ami. L'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Celui à qui il pardonnerait tout. Même son handicap. Erik Lensherr.


End file.
